twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MLP Farren/Something
Huh, Can't say I've ever really blogged before, then again, can't say I've ever roleplayed on the internet before, or even roleplayed ponies on the internet. However I am, I am here, and I'm playing. Never ever thought I'd be doing this, and yet, I can. I've been known for getting into weird things before, and this is no different. I've been with the Twitterponies for almost 6 months, and I must say, it's one heck of a ride. As I think about my 21st birthday coming up I can't say what I would do with out the Twitterponies community. This place has become like family to me, heck It is! I've met so many cool people in this community, and I love them so much! These guys know who they are ;P. But I must give BIG thanks to Applejack/The Gneech, Smartypants, and Alberio/SeiferA, for without them, I'd certainly not be the player I am, or even be here right now! In fact, if it wasn't for SeiferA, I wouldn't have been a brony! I guess while I'm sitting here, with a blanket on, trying not to think about the homework I outta be doing, I'll thank people real fast. Daisy- You've become a very good friend to me, You've even helped give spark back into Farren where I just wasn't sure in how to deal with his character, my mind just unable to come up with good enough ideas for him. I've certainly enjoyed RPing with you and your many characters, and I hope to continue to do so! Roseluck- You've become a very good friend to me too and I can't wait to meet you in June! though actually I wouldn't mind coming up in Austin much sooner than that. I love how Farren and Roseluck have gotten to be good friends in the feed. Like I've said with Daisy above, you've helped give me spark back in Farren. Pinks- You're an awesome person and I love you! There I said it, but seriously I love talking to you in the IRC, your really awesome and are full of great ideas! I've really loved you as Pinkie Pie and still do! We need to come up with a crazy adventure soon! ;P Twilight- The First time I really RPed with you during the "Luna cult" Incident was and still is one of my favorite moments of my time being here. You're a great RPer and I've loved talking to you, when you're around to talk that is. ;P We should set up more scenes soon too! Spike- Oh Spike, my fellow Naruto fan, You're the official unofficial leader of all this and you've got some crazy ideas, but by the gods i love you too! You're a very interesting and different person to talk to. I enjoy the time you spend to talk to us in the IRC, even if you zip out in a hurry. ;P AJ/Gneech- You are like, one of my biggest and best friends here. I've always enjoyed our time talking together, and the time we RP together. Truthfully I try to model after you, You're a great RPer, a great drawer, and a great person. You're someone I'd absolutely love to meet in real life, and a lot of this wouldn't be possible if it hasn't been for you! I hope you're able to RP with us for a long time to come :D. SmartyPants- You, oh you, You're a crazy Mexican, who's not really a Mexican. I've enjoyed the time we RP together, you've even helped my make my show pony, an even better success. I remember the times in the IRC chat when it was just you, me and Sirket, and we'd laugh and make jokes. Now look at it! IT'S FULL! THEY TOOK OVER!!! Anyway, I'm really glad to RP with you and I hope we're able to keep this up too ;P. Aberio/SeiferA- Ah yes you, Go to hell. NAAAAAH you know I kid, but seriously, I know I’ve said it a lot, but None of this would be possible without you, and I thank you for that. I'm glad and thankful for our friendship. Now here's something you didn't know, I've actually wanted to approach you for a long time, We meet during the DQ IX DS events in San Antonio, and we had became Facebook friends, Although that group didn't last, and I removed a bunch of the other people from there, I never removed you or Kitsune, and kept watching your posts. I really wanted to hang out with you guys, but for whatever reason, never did, till we talked that one day and you invited me over. Course we know what happened after that ;P. Ok, that's it I've got homework and I'm tired of being sappy, so GTFO! There's nothing else here for you. go, now, like right now........................................................really? You're still reading this!? CUUUUUUUURRRRRRSES!!! WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE!!! Well look at it this way, at least I'm not ending this blog like the Sopranos did b Category:Blog posts